The Goose Girl
by Baistod
Summary: A story based on Shannon Hales the Goose Girl! Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN anything these are my ideas based off of Shannon Hales!


My ideas came from the amazing Shannon Hale! I DO NOT OWN goose girl the amazing author Shannon Hale does I got most of my ideas from her!

Here Goes Nothing

Chapter One

The wind whispers in my ear the geese flock around me as I remember a night long ago.

My grandmother, her honey sweet voice telling me a six year old girl of fairies and a willow that weeps. Smiling I watch her feed the deer, as we hide from the guard calling me to my lessons. Eventually my grandmother takes my hand leading me back through the trees to the marble sidewalks, and the perfect garden surrounding the marble structure I was raised in. The next morning she was gone. As I think about the last ten years of my life a tear runs down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. It is not right for a woman to cry. The guard that has been hired to watch me clears his throat "Crown Princess the hour is up you must be getting back, your mother wants to speak to you" I stand and walk the maze of marble sidewalks "Sir Brian, do you think it right I am a woman of sixteen and no noble man has asked my hand?" Brian frowns his gray hair mixing with blond shines in the light "dear child I believe it unfair to tell you the reason, but please my girl speak to your mother" I frown as the grand oak doors creek open. I walk alone down the grand hall to mothers' study.

Chapter Two

I knock twice and then hear my mother's strong voice "Belleania-Annaline Bailey?" I straighten and put an easy smile on my face "yes mother" I rest my hands upon my peach colored gown "enter" two guards open the doors in the center sits my mother I sit she waves her staff off and looks into my eyes her blue eyes instant "Bella you are being sent to Bayern and will wed the eldest prince" I nod forcing my anger away mother then speaks again "I will send Clare with you" I breathe in and out "mother"

"Yes?"

"Does father know, did he agree to this?" she frown's "Belleania-Annaline why on earth would you ask such a question? Get out now you leave in one hours' time" then she waves me away. My lady in waiting Clare stands before me grinning her golden hair done in a beautiful hairdo she looks more like royalty than I ever have "princess" I act happy as I look her in the eyes "speak you know you don't need my permission she then speaks "Are you not grateful to your mother after all you are to be a queen?" I look her strait in her gray blue eyes "I am forever in her debt" such a lie such a pitiful lie "come I need to dress" we walk down the corridor to my grand room and I dress Clare then braids my long blond hair I top of my outfit with my riding hat and walk out of the room, Clare walking on my heels. My mother stands by my horse. My Father kisses my hand. My mother wipes the moisture from her cheeks and takes off her pendant necklace it's a small thing that is easily hidden then she speaks "my daughter we send you to our neighbor to bring us great honor for that I give you my love" she hands me the gold necklace then my father stands before me holding my gold crown. My crown is a gold band with one tear drop gem aqua marine for my birthday and six diamonds sit upon my crown. My father then kneels before me "My great daughters though you are not my only you are my first go now and let our love carry you far" he then places my crown in my satchel and blows me a kiss. I ride.

Chapter Three

"Princess we shall reach Bayern in one days' time." I nod "set up camp we must rest" he turns as Clare runs to me "Princess although you have always been a true friend to me I'm afraid I cannot journey on with you" I frown "may I ask why" the grin that spreads across her face is pure evil "I might just keep that to myself anyway dear I will miss you but if you want I can walk you down to the river once more" I smile "that sounds nice thank you" we walk down a rocky path to the river at that moment I turn to see that Clare has left me and then I hear a scream it rattles my ear drums. Then Brian stands just three feet from me "run dear girl" that's all it takes I sprint for farther into the forest turning at every sound and then suddenly I faint.

Chapter Four

When I wake a woman in a red dress sings the humming birds' song I smile remembering my grandmother singing that exact song to me as a young child "hello" the sound escapes me like the squeak of a mouse the lady looks at me "how in god's name a real yellow lady" I smile as I notice her dark brown hair "have you seen a group of Kildenreans around here?" she laughs "only you, do you mind giving me your name young lady?" I smile and curtsy "do you not recognize me I am Princess Belleania-Annaline Bailey of Kildenre, and you are" she smiles "the princess huh where is your guard and maids? Anyway I am Eleanor of the forest" I frown as I tell her about the woods she then replies to me with "my only child Eden is traveling into town to sell my wool in the next hour if you want to get into the city go with her but hmmm your clothing does bring a small issue were this she throws a blue gown at me once I am dressed she dies my eyebrows a dark brown then she braids my hair in a long braid and puts it in a straw hat these are objects peasants usually use not royalty but it will have to suffice. I smile at her and say in my Bayer tongue "thank you kind foe I only wish I could repay you for your kindness" she smiles "you will when your queen." I take my journey into the dark forest.

Chapter Five

"What is your name?" a smiling face looks up at me from behind a layer of dirt. I inch away from them "I am Anna" I shall use my grandmothers' name until I figure out a way to inform the king and the prince of this catastrophe. Then she smiles "I am Eden, my mother told me of you!" I smile then she continues "go straight to the king and ask him for work" I smile "thank you" as we walk I suddenly see the gates that surround Bayern the streets are bare and dirty there seems to be no light in the windows then I see it three men hanging upon the wall I grimace Eden looks at me "don't get out of the forest much do you" I smile "something like that" when we walk in through the gates and pass a few homes I notice the festival people set up carts of goods to sell then Eden taps my shoulder "Anna if you want a job I suggest you go to the castle and ask the king now." I run up the hill towards the king once there I stand before the marble steps awaiting the conversation to come and then I notice a blond figure with gray eyes walking upon the steps I hide my face and run to the throne room in the room awaits king Germaine, I curtsy "speak young girl" I stand and look him in the eyes "Your majesty I need a job and was wondering if you could possibly give me one" he smiles "young girl you curtsy so perfectly I will give you the job as a goose girl go straight to the pasture behind the palace there you shall find a small settlement ask for Susan she shall get you settled" I smile "thank you" then turn away and leave following the path to the workers settlement.

Chapter Six

I stand before the window in my small room with only a bed that has a straw matrass watching my blond hair. A tear drops down my face I quickly wipe it away throwing my hair into a tight bun and then I put on my straw hat neatly tucking my hair into the hat. I sigh as I head to the workers hall along the way another girl comes up behind me "Anna" she yells I look back and wait for her "its early morn the rooster hasn't even cried why you have a hat on?" I just look at her not knowing what to say she laughs "oh dear me I'm Mable" I stop and shake her hand "why what fair skin you have your momma never make you work a day in your life" I sigh if only she knew but I lie "oh no dear I just have had fair hands since I was a babe" Then a boy comes up behind Mabel his dark hair a curly mess ahhh she cries and then turns around slapping the boy "how dare you Edmund, come up behind a lady like that!" he just laughs "now who is this fine young lady standing before me" he elbows me "I am Anna" he nods "Anna as in name of a yellow lady Anna" he bends down kissing my hand "dear noble woman" then stands laughing Mabel links my arm with hers "don't mind Edmund he fell out of the wrong tree as a boy" I laugh "you don't say" then we run to the mess hall we are given cold mush I barely eat a thing and when a man comes behind me I just about jumped out of me seat "the goose girl is a jumpy one eh" I stand "pardon me" he laughs "you can't just leave any way I was coming over to tell you my name is Walter I am the goose boy" I nod "well goose boy I am Anna and I am ready to leave" his eyebrows arch "anything for you your royal highness" I cringe at the way he flippantly says my title. I run out into the sun and smile at the rays of light that hit my face Walter clears his throat "goose queen your subjects are this way" he points to a long hill and on the hill lies the kings pasture I look at Walter "it tis but my first day you know" he stops grabbing my elbow "you speak like royalty and now our royalty you speak like a yellow lady and if I find out you are the yellow lady Queen Belleania-Annaline Bailey of Kildenre is after, so help me I will turn you in at the snap of a finger do you hear me" my heart races as I look him in the eye "I do" he then throws me to the ground. I jump up and wipe the dirt from my clothing I slow my pace and walk behind Walter.

Chapter Seven

The weeks have been slow and my heart yearns for home. On this morning it began to rain yet we were still forced to work though when the rain cleared I saw in my pasture a rainbow and under the rainbow sat a young man with the most beautiful green eyes when they laid upon me the man got up and ran to the gates of the castle my heart sunk though I have made a few friends Walter is still my enemy my friends consist of three people and one goose. Mabel is still as faithful as ever and her friends Edmund and Ross are as good to me as brothers my goose Jock has been spending long night in my room when I am scared. In one weeks' time I am to get a day of for a festival I believe it to be called winter moon and though I wish it was not time to rise I still stand fix my hair and walk to the mess hall for my meal. "Mabel" I yell across the room, she runs to me "Oh Anna isn't it just beautiful outside today?" I smile "oh yes listen the birds" she laughs "you goin to winter moon?" I grin "oh yes dear friend" then Walter walks over "neither of ya will be goin if this work doesn't get done! Goose girl lets go" I wave to Mabel, outside Walter grabs my arms pinning me to the wall. "Now listen to me Goose Girl I have other things to do today so I won't be goin to the pastures but if you tell anyone I promise I will take that hat right off your head and find your real identity" I nod and walk off with Jock at my heels once I get to the pasture I see a horse running through the pasture I run to it "hey it's all right I jump on and ride it back down the pasture there I see the noble man with the beautiful green eyes though up close I notice the blue that outlines his pupils he smiles "what do you think you are doing riding my steed?" I notice his eyes roam down my ankle and I notice that my dress came up my leg to my calf my face turns red with blush blood as I pull down my dress he clears his throat "my lady he smiles at me I am Sir Owen. You seem to have the ability to tame this wild beast better than I it's one and only owner. If you would like him you may keep him" I smile "I am but the humble goose girl sir I am not of noble blood" he looks me in the eye "dear lady please forgive me" he puts out his hand I grab it to jump off his horse. "Dear Lady now tell me how you got to be a goose girl when you look more like a queen?" I smile as I think about my old life "I really don't know" he then smiles at me and the bells ring signaling the end of the work day. I sigh "I have to go, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" he looks around "you know today has been excellent I shall be seeing you tomorrow." I run back down the hill towards the settlement and run straight into Mabel as thunder ripples through the earth. "How was the day" she sings I look at her "it was wonderful I met a guard with the most amazing green eyes" she grins at me grabbing my arm and leading me to the mess hall.

Chapter Eight

Today I spent time with Sir Owen it was probably the first time I have truly felt real we talked all day and he told me of his job he unknowingly thought I knew nothing of a guard's life though I know more than even my mother he brought me lunch as we talked of Winter Moon in one days' time. Then the day was up so here I sit Ross poking my arm, Edmund speaks "I think Anna has gone mad Mabel." She grins shaking my shoulder "Anna did you hear one word of Humphreys speech, he says the prince is to be married in two weeks' time and there is to be a war with those terrible yellow people also they are hunting one of the yellow ladies that came with the princess" I force a smile upon my lips never reaching my eyes and excuse myself to my room until morn. I reach upon my head pulling my hat off and braid my hair for sleep laying down on my hard matrass figuring out how in all the world I am to stop this war and win back my name. Suddenly I hear a knock at my window I sit up and look through the window I suddenly see Mabel I open the window "oh dear me I am so sorry Anna" I sigh "dearest Mabel you have been nothing but kind to me for that I owe thy my story" when I finish telling Mabel my story she looks within my eyes "you have lived a life of great honor I will forever hold your secret and will not rest until your are safe within a castle" a tear escapes my eyes and Mabel looks me in the eye yet again "this is not what thy lady wishes to hear tonight considering what she has told me but the page boy Humphrey has given me a letter that I have been requested to give you so I shall leave you in peace to read this letter" she stands and leaves as I open the letter

Anna I cannot love you as a man loves a woman we must never see each other again. It tis not your fault but mine I will forever remember thy but thy must forget me. Do not look for me and I shall never be a burden upon you. Goodbye dear Anna

-Owen

I fall asleep to the sound of the wind and wake to the wind whistling across my wet cheeks suddenly I hear Mabel at my door and throw on my hat then open the door. We are now off to Winter Moon I pretend to smile as they announce the royals and there I see him Owen stands behind a young boy couldn't be more than twelve I role my eyes I am to marry that young boy then I sigh but tis my duty to serve my parents. Owen looks my way Clare tapping his arm her eyes widen in recognition as she looks at me but then composes herself speaking to one of my guards named Colbert he then begins walking towards me I hurry and say to Mabel, Edwin, and Ross that I am feeling ill and run through the crowd but I am not strong enough I feel the wind on my arms and remember my grandmothers tails of people who had all sorts of powers such as people speaking the power to persuade using your voice, the language of elements the power to speak to the elements, and animal speaking the power to speak to animals. I have always believed I had animal speaking but as I run through the street the wind carries images of hate and devious motives. I cringe at the sight of Clara in my dress her hate for me as evident as the bare trees that shiver in the wind. Those images stalled me and that cost me big Colbert grabs my arm yanking me to the ground I yelp in pain. Little Princess our little Clare has been waiting for you to fall into her trap for a very long time." He pauses "do you think her royal highness would hate me for killing you now, here."

"My mother will figure this out and when she does she will boil your bones" I spit "Oh but she won't will she cause our little Clare has found a way to deceive the king into thinking your mother is plotting a war, smart of my love don't you think" I cringe you may have begun a war out of your own pitiful sorrow but good will win it always does!" Then I spot Mabel I scream and she looks over to me her eyes pitiful and suddenly disappears only to reappear seconds later flanked with peace keepers. I smile as Colbert unhands me and run towards Mabel as the three men discuss the issues at hand. I think to myself it sure is a good thing Bayern hates the yellow lady so much.

Chapter Nine

I sit with my geese devising a plan to tell the king of my status and take back my name when I hear my geese honk and see two men running towards me fear slices through my stomach and the wind pushes at my hand suddenly I get an idea I fell the wind follow my ever command as I push it towards the men causing them to fall backwards one looks at the other his face composed as they advance yet again towards me I yell of help as I see Walter up upon the hill he runs but the men are closer I use the wind to push them in opposite directions one speaks "there is strange magic here" the other runs out of the field I laugh and Walter scowls and says "we must be getting back" I smile as I walk to the dining hall before we ender we spot a small boy running towards us "goose savior the king has requested your presents" I elbow Walter you go he nods and follows the boy but quickly runs back and takes my hat I yell "hey" but I am too late my hat is dropped on the floor so I quickly pick it up and Walter stares at me then runs after the page boy.

Chapter Ten

The fire crackles red, yellow, and blue as I sit before the workers telling of fairies and knights this has become a thing lately and it gives me time to relax I quickly wrap up the story and run back to my cottage but am suddenly frightened when I see a man with long golden hair and yellow teeth staring back at me his right eye fogged I quickly recognize him Colbert I cry for help and run down the dirt road to the forest he follows suddenly I hear doors open and a mob running towards us my hat flies and my hair juts out behind me the mob gasps as if they are one giant voice and I suddenly feel a stab in my side Colbert's body slams to the ground and I run with all my will my vision clouding until I see a small woman in a red dress singing the hummingbirds song I come up to her "Eleanor I think I am to faint" and the last thing I hear is "oh my dear child" I wake to the sound of knitting needles "good your awake there is a man here who would like to see you do you recognize a man by the name of "Brian" I smile and sit up "Brian?" he runs to me and embraces me "you saved me!" I cry he stands before me "princess forgive me but we must be leaving and soon if you want that crown Clara is to marry the prince in only one days' time" I smile thank Eleanor and walk outside my cut hurts and the walk makes my limbs sore but I keep up "Sir Brian, we need to grab a few friends before we leave for the wedding" I cringe do you know where they are to be wed" he smiles once we get to the entry way of the mess hall Brian goes inside first "all clear princess" I walk in and am instantly swarmed by my friends. Mabel hugs me "I told them they saw you running and I had to tell them" I smile "it's okay" then Ross walks over to me "well, well, well Princess Belleania-Annaline Bailey" he kisses my hand "we must be getting your title back" I smile "you see I come here ready to get down on my hands and knees to ask just that of you and you are ready for me before I even ask" Mabel grins "We are here for you! Brian nods "princess we need to go" so I nod "all who wish to join me may follow as they please"

Chapter Eleven

At the castle we sneak through the princess's window I grab my peach dress with cream shift and cream hat with a feather upon the rim. I smile this outfit I only wore it once but it was my favorite I quickly wash and dress Mabel braids my hair "Mabel I'm going to need you to lie to the king" she nods "I know" I frown "Mabel put this on" I hand her a plain blue dress and a brown hat she frowns "you are to be my lady in waiting, my sister is known for her help so if I am the slightest bit rude to you I don't mean it" she nods "what shall I call you?'" I smile "Princess Levina-Annaline Bailey or you may also call me your majesty" she nods "alright."

Chapter Twelve

When we ride up to the gates of the palace retreat my heart begins to pound two guards meet us at the door "name" I smile "Levina-Annaline Bailey of Kildenre I am here to attend my sister's wedding you shall now let me pass." I carefully say in my Kilderean accent the guard looks at me "you and your serving woman may pass Carlo will lead you to the king

When we ride up to the gates of the palace retreat my heart begins to pound two guards meet us at the door "name" I smile "Levina-Annaline Bailey of Kildenre I am here to attend my sister's wedding you shall now let me pass." I carefully say in my Kilderean accent the guard looks at me "you and your serving woman may pass Carlo will lead you to the king" I smile "come Mabel" she jumps down her hair hidden under a hat and we follow the guard to a large room in front of me stands the rebel Kilderean guard's and a composed Clare "leave us I must talk to my sister alone" the guards walk out as Clare walks towards me "mm my life has been so well unlike yours it's good to see you Crown Princess" she spits my name. I smirk "you won't get away with any of this peasant" Mable just stairs at me Clara lets out a small scream of frustration "Colbert dear" she sings "I want you to kill the little princess" she then looks at Mabel and hands her coin "we must never speak of this." Mabel glares at her "to think I was about to bow down to you wench!" Clare's eyebrows rise "wench, I am to be your queen!" Mabel doesn't stop "you are nothing more than me" Clare strikes her as the doors open reveling a guard "Princess Belleania-Annaline Bailey the king would enjoy meeting your sister" she smirks as we walk out of the room and down the hall entering the throne room "ah Princess Belleania-Annaline Bailey your sister is just as beautiful as you dear!" Clare smiles as I walk to the kings noticing Owen for the first time "Sire I am not Princess Levine of Kildenre I am Princess Belleania and that girl" I point to Clare "was my lady in waiting" the king stands as Clare laughs her voice full of hate "Sire don't you remember the woman who travelled with me this is her not my dear sister" the king glares at me Owen looks into my eyes "Anna?" I nod "that was my grandmothers name among friends" the king then stands "son" Owen looks to the king "yes father" he is the prince? "this girl is but an imposter let us leave her to her party" he nods and I am left with Clare I scream for help Mabel stands beside me as I fall to my knees Clares voice cuts of my cries "Oh princess, you poor thing shall I grab you a cold towel or possibly a new pillow to rest your head upon" she laughs "I have Won love!" Colbert kisses her "what to do it seems our princess is not going to concede" Clares eyes turn dark as a sly smirk runs across her face "we do what we planned to do originally, we claim she attacked me and kill her slit her throat" Colbert smiles Mabel cries out in a futile attempt at saving me "you can't do that to her she is your princess she is nobility!" Clare then speaks over Mabels cries of protest "go get her" Colbert grabs me his grip on my arms cutting off my circulation I yelp as he grabs my jaw and pulls out his knife. "Love I have a few words before she breathes no longer" Crown Princess why do you not crawl, why do you not beg?" "I will never give you what you want never I'd rather lose my life than bow to the likes of you" Clare screams "Kill her kill her now love" then Owen comes rushing in "put her down release the princess Clare laughs "never." Owen grits his teeth together "fine, you may leave in peace as long as you let her come to me" Colbert grips my jaw ever harder I yelp in pain he smirks "alright" then his knife slides across the front of my neck and the Kildenreans run Owen yells as my vision blurs at the edges and suddenly goes black.

Chapter Thirteen

Days later my eyes reopen a nurse sits by my bedside "my lady how are you feeling?" I grin at my name and say "wonderful" the nurse smiles "that is great my lady" she then exits the room minutes later Owen enters "Anna, I am so sorry" I smile "it's okay" he sighs "not about Clare though that is certainty a problem" I nod "is this about the I can't love you as a man loves a woman bit?" he cringes "the exact line" I sigh "I understand it's okay" he frowns "are you okay?" I smile "yes I guess" he then shifts "so this marriage it was arranged without your consent if you don't want to marry me I talked to father and he said we owe big to you, you stopped a war." I nod "but I do have to get a few words out before you decide when I was young I used to dream about my betrothed I would think I hope she's smart and I hope we get along I wouldn't even cry if she was a beaut. You are all that and for that I love you I loved you before I knew your identity so if you will have me I will have you!" I don't even think I just sit up and kiss him his lips first are stone and then they relax. I smile "I love you"


End file.
